Jon Moxley
|birth_place=Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. |resides=Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S. |spouse= |names='Jon Moxley' |height= | weight = |billed=Cincinnati, Ohio |trainer=Cody Hawk Les Thatcher |debut=2004 |retired= }}Jonathan David Good (born December 7, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, where he performs under the ring name Jon Moxley. He also appears in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is the current IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion in his second reign. He is best known for his time with WWE, where he performed as Dean Ambrose, where he was a member of The Shield. Ambrose won his first championship while in the group, the United States Championship, with his 351-day reign being the longest reigning champion. He would also become a one-time WWE Champion, a three-time Intercontinental Champion, and a two-time Raw Tag Team Champion, while also being a Money in the Bank ladder match winner. Upon winning the Raw Tag Team Championship in August 2017, Ambrose became a Triple Crown Champion and a Grand Slam Champion. He is also known for his work on the independent circuit between 2004 and 2011, and worked for various promotions including Full Impact Pro (FIP), Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), and Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA), where he was a member of KAMIKAZE USA. Moxley would make his NJPW winning the IWGP United States Championship on his first match in June 2019, before vacating it four months later only to regain three months later. Early life Jonathan David Good was born in Cincinnati, Ohio, on December 7, 1985. An avid wrestling fan who idolized Bret Hart as a child, Good used wrestling as an escape from his rough upbringing by immersing himself in wrestling videotapes and reading stories about wrestling's earlier days. A year after beginning to train as a wrestler, he dropped out of high school. Professional wrestling career Dragon Gate USA (2009-2011) Moxley started working for Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA) in late 2009. He made his first televised appearance in March, where he defeated Tommy Dreamer in a hardcore match taped for the Mercury Rising pay-per-view. At the Uprising event in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada, Moxley suffered a legitimate injury where his left nipple was nearly severed during a match with Jimmy Jacobs. His last match in DGUSA was against Homicide in January 2011, which Moxley won. New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2019-present) After weeks of New Japan Pro-Wrestling airing videos of a mystery man targeting Juice Robinson, Moxley was revealed as the culprit. Moxley would make his New Japan Pro-Wrestling debut on June 5 in which he defeated Robinson for the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship. On June 9, at Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall, Moxley made his intentions on participating in the G1 Climax after defeating Shota Umino in singles match. Afterwards, Umino became Moxley's manager, with Moxley nicknaming him "shooter". From July 6 until August 11, Moxley took part in the 2019 G1 Climax, where he finished the tournament with a record of five wins and four losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament, due to losing to Juice Robinson in their head-to-head match. He would vacate the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship, after being unable to wrestle in a scheduled championship defense at King of Pro-Wrestling on October 14, due to travel issues arising from Typhoon Hagibis. On December 8, Moxley returned to NJPW confronting Lance Archer, before laying him out and his Suzuki-gun stablemate Minoru Suzuki with the Death Rider. Afterwards, Moxley challenged Archer to a Texas Deathmatch at Wrestle Kingdom 14. On January 4, 2020 in the first night of Wrestle Kingdom 14 in Tokyo Dome, Moxley defeated Lance Archer in a Texas Deathmatch to win the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship for the second time. The following day, in the second night of Wrestle Kingdom 14, Moxley successfully defended the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship against Juice Robinson. Afterwards, Moxley was involved in a brawl Minoru Suzuki, leading Suzuki to lay him out with the Gotch-Style Piledriver, before proclaiming himself as the next challenger for his title. Wrestling style and persona .]] Since his time in the United Sates, Moxley's gimmick has seen him characterized as a mentally unstable and unpredictable wildcard. His gimmick has been compared to Heath Ledger's portrayal of The Joker. Moxley's match with Tomohiro Ishii during the G1 Climax in July 2019 was met with critical acclaim. Deadspin noted how the tournament offered an excellent platform for him to shine following his departure from WWE; they notably singled out his match against Ishii, calling it "almost certainly Moxley's best singles match ever, under any name, but it felt significant in another sense. It was good, brutal fun to watch, but it also pointed a way forward for Moxley not just as An Attraction, but rather as a brilliant and brilliantly violent wrestler." The match was also awarded five stars by Dave Meltzer of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Other media Good, as Dean Ambrose, appeared as a playable character in the video games. Under the Dean Ambrose name, Good made his acting debut in the 2015 action film 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown, in which he played detective John Shaw. In May 2019, it was reported by Deadline Hollywood that Good had been cast in Cagefighter, an "MMA-themed" action film. Personal life It was revealed in 2015 that Good had been dating WWE announcer Renee Paquette, better known as Renee Young, since 2013. They were married in April 2017. They reside in Las Vegas, Nevada. Good moved to Birmingham, Alabama for a time in 2018 in order to be closer to doctors during his recovery from his torn bicep after he contracted a staph infection, from which he says he nearly died. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Death Rider (Snap double underhook DDT, sometimes elevated) * Signature moves ** Suicide dive ** Corner forearm smash followed by a running bulldog, with theatricsJames Caldwell (May 4, 2015). "Caldwell's WWE Raw Results 5/4: Complete "virtual-time" coverage of live Raw - Payback hype, Cena's Open Challenge produces NXT star & Bret Hart, New Day, more ". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved May 4, 2015. ** Diving elbow drop to a standing opponent and/or to the outside of the ring ** Double leg takedown followed by multiple punches ** Double underhook superplex ** Front missile dropkick ** Knee strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Pendulum lariat or a rebound clothesline to an opponent outside the ring, preceded by sweeping off from the apron ** Piledriver ** Rolling release suplex ** Running crossbody followed by multiple punches ** Running front dropkick to an opponent against the ropes ** Snap DDT ** Snap elbow drop ** Swinging backbreaker ** Tornado DDT * Nicknames ** "Death Rider" Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Feud of the Year (2014) ** Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2014, 2015) ** Ranked No. 8 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 References Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate USA Alumni Category:NJPW Roster Category:KAMIKAZE Category:Gaijin